


Birthdays Are Made Of Sour Lips

by DemonProcrastiNerd



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonProcrastiNerd/pseuds/DemonProcrastiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina was having the worst Birthday possible and it was all Puck's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Are Made Of Sour Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midsummerghostt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummerghostt/gifts).



> To my dearest,  
> For your birthday... With love...and fangirling.  
> And the fandom that started it all.  
> So for you I write the first legit fluff I have ever written.  
> Happy birthday and best wishes!!!  
> Love,  
> DemonProcrastiNerd

No words could describe her emotions right now. She was furious, hysteric, angered- she was possibly one of the most pissed off people on the entire planet right now because yesterday her ex boyfriend and dumped her and her best friend was out of town.

For the record, her boyfriend had dumped her for a perfectly good and plausible reason. Sabrina Grimm was in love with her best friend, faerie, and worst enemy. His name? Puck. Yes, when I say Puck, I mean THAT Puck. The one whom good ole William Shakespeare had written about back in the God-knows-what age.

Now why was she angry you ask? Her dearest best friend, whom she regrettably had feelings for, was not here to wish her a Happy Birthday. What she wouldn't give right now to have him play a prank on her, or give her that mischievous grin of his that eventually took her heart away (albeit not long after her face had been acquainted with monkey poop, and in a blind rage she attempted to kill him).

Sitting alone in her apartment, she stared out the window. Everyone had decided to celebrate yesterday, so now she was alone left to boredom. A loud knock was heard on the door and she suddenly her cell phone bleeped. Looking down to see who was bothering her, it was none other than the ~~lovely~~ evil faerie himself.

  
_Grimm, i locked myself out of the house...and I can't find my way home. I'm in that park we went to last summer for that half-ass reunion of the EverAfter War Veterans_. _Hurry up you peasant. - the amazing Puck_  


With a groan, and an unadmitted bit of joy, she closed the HTTYD fan site she had been browsing through on her phone. Sometimes she wished that dragons were actually like that. With all the dragons, and jabberwockys, and homicidal mirrors she had dealt with, she would have been happy to meet a dragon as nice as that toothless one in the book. Instead she was stuck with a blonde haired, winged, freakish, stink bomb for a crush.

  


(Skips walk. Lalalalalaaaaa)

  


The park seemed weird. No seriously, it was legit weird. There were tiny lights hanging in the trees and a small picnic basket was open, a birthday cake inside. Maybe she had gone to the wrong park? There was no way that Puck would spend his time in a place like this-

"Surprised, Grimm?" A familiar voice said cheekily.

"C'mon, Puck, what's the catch?" The blonde girl narrowed her eyes irritably.

"No catch."

"I don't believe you."

"While I would normally take that as a compliment, I am extremely offended by that." Puck feigned hurt.

"Hmmmph." Sabrina was about to walk away when she found herself being picked up bridal style and lifted off the floor, a pair of arms now wrapped around her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Puck, it's not funny."

"Happy Birthday." The boy interrupted.

"What?"

You heard me...Happy Birthday."

"So this is my present? A picnic in a decorated park with cake that you may or may not have poisoned?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"This is my gift." And before Sabrina could respond she felt a pair of soft, sour lips on hers.

"Love ya." The blonde haired faerie grinned after pulling away.

No words could describe her emotions right now. She was ecstatic, joyous, elated- she was probably one of the happiest people on the planet right then because this was probably the best birthday gift ever.

"Love you too, Puck." Sabrina smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. I didn't have a beta so if there are any mistakes please let me know!! <3


End file.
